Perfect Maid Kouta-san!
by Canary789
Summary: Karena sedikit kesalahan teknis, Kouta berakhir bekerja sebagai Maid di kediaman Kureshima. Hal menjadi semakin kacau saat Mitchy mati-matian menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Takatora, dan Kouta berpikir bahwa Mitchy adalah simpanan Takatora. Apakah hubungan persaudaraan Kureshima ini akan membaik? Atau makin buruk dengan salah paham dari Kouta.
1. Chapter 1 - Kouta-san!

**Perfect Maid, Kouta-san!**

Kamen Rider Gaim : Takatora x Mitchy x Kouta

Genre : Drama/Comedy

* * *

><p>Matahari semakin terik di atas lapangan menari Gaim. Sementara teman-temannya terus menari di bawah tepuk tangan para penonton, Kazaruba Kouta yang biasanya ceria nampak muram. Saat istirahat, Mai, si gadis dari Gaim berambut kuncir 2 mendekati Kouta yang seakan ada awan mendung di atasnya.<p>

" Kamu ga ikut nari aja? Daripada murem terus kaya gitu?" tanya Mai.

Kouta masih muram di pinggiran. " Akira onee-san masuk rumah sakit..."

" Hee?" teriak Mai kaget. "Memangnya ada apa?"

" Kemarin dia keserempet motor gitu... Pelakunya langsung kabur pula, untung onee san ditolongin pak polisi yang baik hati. Lukanya ga parah sih, tapi tetep harus dirawat di rumah sakit gitu..."

" Wah..." Mai menepuk punggung, " Kasian ya..."

" Udah 3 hari nih aku cari kerja sambilan, tapi aku ga diterima... Sempet interview kerja, tapi biasanya prosesnya kan lama... Padahal aku lagi butuh duit banget nih buat bayar biaya rumah sakit...kalo seminggu ga bisa bayar, kakak akan dikeluarkan dengan paksa..."

Mai menengok ke dompet di kantongnya. Duit Mai juga ga kalah bokek sayangnya, soalnya dia barusan aja nonton konser Su Ju kemaren. Maklum, mumpung mereka dateng ke kota gitu, mana ada banyak album dan pernak pernik Su Ju pula, tiba-tiba pas pulang tuh pernak pernik Su Ju itu udah nempel aja di tas dia, dan dompetnya udah kosong aja, ga sadar gitu kapan dan gimana belinya. Mai ngeluarin duit penunggu terakhir di dompetnya, " Maaf ga bisa bantu banyak, aku bantu jenguk deh nanti..."

Kouta menepis tangan Mai, " Ga, ga usah, aku cari kerja aja... tapi madesu nih..."

Mai merogoh kantongnya, sapa tahu masih ada duit receh nyelip di kantong. Alih alih nemu duit, mai malah nemu selebaran brosur. Kalo ga salah sih Mai nemu tuh brosur di garasi Gaim, ga tahu kenapa ada di situ dan siapa yang naruh. Mai membuka gumpalan kertas itu.

" Kouta, lihat ini deh! Ada yang lagi nyari tukang kebun nih!" kata Mai. " Butuh cepet pula! Sana coba daftar!"

Kouta langsung nengok ke kertas di tangan Mai. " Wah, lumayan deket tuh alamatnya. Aku coba deh..." Kouta segera ambil kertas itu dan lari ninggalin Mai.

" Good luck ya, Kouta!" Teriak Mai sambil lambai-lambai tangan.

* * *

><p>Kouta bingung setengah hidup pas dia cari alamat rumah di alamat brosur. Rumah yang dia temuin gede banget, udah kaya mall aja. Kouta sampai bolak balik 3x ke pos satpam buat nanya alamat di brosur itu, soalnya dia takut salah alamat gitu. Sampe satpamnya udah GR aja, dikiranya si Kouta suka am tuh satpam.<p>

Pas dia mampir ketiga kalinya di depan rumah super gede itu, Kouta menemukan sekelompok orang berbaju hitam jas nampak panik di depan gerbang rumah itu. Di antara orang berjas hitam itu nampak cowo rambut kuncir yang kayanya cukup familiar baginya. Orang itu tidak lain adalah Sengoku Ryouma.

" Gimana ini? Dia malah kabur saat momen kaya gini... Tuan Takatora bisa marah besar nih... Cari penggantinya masih sempat ga ya?" kata si pemuda berjas itu.

Kouta liat brosur di tangannya. Ah, kayanya mereka lagi ngomongin kerjaan di brosur tuh, berarti dia ga salah alamat nih. Dengan langkah penuh percaya diri Kouta maju ke tengah kumpulan orang baju hitam itu.

" Aku siap kerja kok hari ini!" teriak Kouta dengan senyum super percaya diri.

Orang berbaju hitam itu langsung menengok dan memperhatikan dari ujung kepala sampai ujung sepatu. Ryouma langsung senyum puas ketemu Kouta.

" Kamu mau ngelamar kerja di sini?" tanya Ryouma sambil mendekati Kouta.

Kouta mengangguk. " Yap! Aku Kazuraba Kouta, siap kerja kapan saja! Ini CV saya. Saya pernah kerja sambilan di tempat bangunan, di cafe juga pernah!"

" Yakin mau lamar kerja di posisi ini?" senyum Ryouma makin nakutin, kaya wajah ular yang siap menerkam mangsa gitu. Tapi tekad Kouta tetap bulat.

" Yakin dong!" jawab Kouta lantang. " Makanya aku cepet-cepet ke sini buat audisi... eh, interview maksudnya..."

Ryouma angguk angguk puas, yang sisanya bisik-bisik diskusi.

" Tapi, professor Ryouma, dia kan cowo, apa bisa dengan pekerjaan ini?" tanya seorang pemuda.

" Tenang," jawab Ryouma, " Kalo yang ini special kok, Takatora ga bakal marah..." Ryouma menengok ke Kouta, " Kamu bisa bersih-bersih?"

Kouta menangguk dengan penuh semangat.

" Kalau masak bisa? Bikin kue bisa ga?"

" Bisa!" jawab Kouta percaya diri. Aslinya sih ga bisa, tapi masalah bisa ga bisa urusan nanti, yang penting keterima dulu, pikir Kouta.

" Siap kerja hari ini?"

" Siap!" jawab Kouta lantang dengan pose dan senyum meyakinkan.

Para pemuda berbaju hitam itu kembali berdiskusi. Setelah menunggu 3 menit, akhirnya selesai juga diskusinya. " Oke...Kamu diterima..."

Kouta langsung loncat-loncat kegirangan.

Ryouma langsung mengambil CV Kouta dan menyodorkan surat kontrak kerja.

Kouta yang terlalu girang sudah ga baca surat kontrak kerjanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kouta asal tanda tangan aja.

Ryouma menerima surat bertanda tangan sambil ketawa ketawa. Ia mengajaknya masuk ke rumah kaya mall itu. Mata Kouta berbinar-binar saat jalan di taman rumah super besar itu, serasa masuk ke istana aja. Seumur hidupnya baru pertama kalinya dia liat rumah segede itu.

" Kouta, mulai hari ini kamu kerja di sini ya. Tapi berhubung rumah masih kosong kalo masih siang gini, kamu tidur siang juga gak papa kalo kerjaan udah kelar. Kerjaan kamu bersih-bersih dan ngelayanin Kureshima!" Ryouma menjelaskan sambil mengajak Kouta keliling rumah.

" Rumahnya gede ya... tapi ga masalah! Aku bisa kalo bersih-bersih doang!" jawab Kouta semangat, " Lagian cuma ada Takatora doang kan ya, seharusnya kerjaan ga banyak-banyak banget lah ya..."

" Takatora doang? Loh, dia belum kasih tahu toh... Wah, seru nih..." Ryouma mikir-mikir dengan senyum penuh makna.

" Maksudnya?" Kouta gagal paham.

" Ga, ahaha" Ryouma ketawa-ketawa sambil lanjut jalan." Oh ya, kita kan udah keliling nih rumah, yang terakhir ini kamar kamu. Baju kerja udah ada di lemari, gaji harian juga sudah ada di meja. Kamu bebas tidur siang dan makan di sini, tapi kalau ada kerjaan, langsung aku kabarin via video call ya! Aku tinggal ya, ciao~" Ryouma nepuk bahu Kouta dan pergi meninggalkan Kouta.

" Tunggu, sebenernya kerjaan aku jadi tukang kebun kan ya? Kok tugas aku malah bersih-bersih ya?"

Ryouma balik badan dan pasang senyum serem, seakan si Kouta kejebak dia gitu. " Aku ga bilang kamu keterima jadi tukang kebun loh ya... Ciao~" Ryouma balik badan dan lari dengan langkah girang.

" Tunggu, hey..." Kouta masih gagal paham. Ya sudahlah, dia masuk ke kamarnya dan kagum lihat kamarnya. Kamarnya jauh lebih gede dari apartmennya. Kalau semua ruangan digabung. Kouta makin semangat pas dia liat amplop gajinya di meja. Kerja sehari di situ bisa buat bayar uang rumah sakit onee-san. Tapi Kouta masih ga paham dia ditaruh kerja jadi apa. Pas dia buka lemari baju, dia kaget setengah mati.

" Apa... apa-apaan ini?"

Tiba-tiba hapenya bunyi. Ternyata video call dari Ryoma.

" Sengoku-san! Seragam buat aku ada di mana?" tanya Kouta.

" Yah itu, rok item frilly-frilly pita manis dan celemek putih lengkap dengan bando putih dengan pita gede itu! Manis kan?" jawab Ryouma .

" Manis sih... apalagi kalo dipake sama Mai atau si Mitchy.. Eh, bukan! Baju kerja gw mana oii!"

" Lah yang ada di lemari itu ya seragam kamu, kan tadi udah aku jelasin..." Ryouma nopang dagu di depan webcam-nya, " Itu baju rancangan desainer Perancis loh, lumayan mahal tapi ya sudahlah, asal Takatora senang..."

" Ih, bercanda lo, Sengoku Ryouma! Gw mana cocok pake baju gini, badan gw berotot loh. Takatora mah ga bakalan seneng liat aku pake baju gini, ada juga malah muntah ntar..."

Ryouma ketawa puas, " Wah, gw pengen liat adegan itu. Rekam please... no pic = hoax..."

" Ga mau, rekam sendiri sana! Aku mau resign!" jawab Kouta kesel, udah siap nutup telepon.

" Eits, jangan marah dulu dong... kan belum dicoba... Gini deh, kamu coba sehari kerja dulu, nanti kalau ga suka, besok boleh deh resign..."

" Ga mau!" jawab Kouta sebel. Ngerasa ditipu dia.

Ryouma geleng-geleng. Dia keluarin surat kontrak kerja yang tadi ditanda tangan Kouta tadi. " Di sini tertulis kalo kamu ga mau kerja minimal sehari, kamu kena denda 15 juta loh, ada tanda tangan kamu juga loh..."

Kouta menggeram kesel. " Ya sudah, kerja sehari ini aja! Besok resign! Pokoknya aku ga mau ikutan rekam Takatora muntah juga!"

" Ga masalah, bisa aku liat dari CCTV dan kamera tersembunyi di rumah kok... tadi udah gw pasang diem-diem pas keliling bareng kamu..." jawab Ryouma santai.

" What?" Kouta melihat ke sekelilingnya.

" Tenang, aku cuma tertarik sama Melon doang kok... jadi santai aja di sana. Baik-baik ya, jangan bikin Takatora marah. Ciao~" video call pun terputus.

Kouta masih shock liat hape dia. " RYOMA BRENGSEEK!"

* * *

><p>Matahari terbenam dan bulan mulai naik ke langit. Sepanjang hari Kouta membersihkan kediaman yang besar itu dengan kostum maid yang manis itu. Tenryata kostum cewe ga nyaman, dingin-dingin gimana gitu, abis roknya agak mini sih. Untungnya dia pake stocking gitu sih, jadi ga usah pusing mikirin cukur bulu kaki segala. Trus pake bando juga rasanya ga enak, kaya kepala kejepit gimana gitu, ga nyaman deh pokoknya, walo memang unyu banget sih. Kouta melihat dirinya di depan cermin. Untungnya jakun tertutup oleh kerah kemeja maid yang cukup tinggi. Yah, tapi bagaimanapun sisi manly nya tetep keluar sih, secara otot si jeruk ini kebentuk dengan indah. Dia yakin Takatora bisa muntah kalo liat dia. Untung tuh rumah kosong, jadi ga banyak lah korban yang bakal muntah...<p>

Pas lagi asik sapu-sapu kamar, tiba-tiba hapenya bunyi. Video call dari Ryouma.

" Yosh, malem, Maid-ku yang manis!" Ryoma nampak girang sambil lambai-lambai tangan di depan webcam.

Kouta menghela nafas, " Mau apa lo sekarang?"

" Ih, galak deh, om jadi sedih digalakin gitu..."

Kouta langsung matiin hapenya. Tapi tuh video call bunyi lagi, dari Ryouma lagi.

" Apa?" tanya Kouta kesel. " Kalo mau usil telpon Takatora sana, jangan sama gw, bye~"

" Tunggu, tunggu, ini tentang kerjaan kok. Tolong anterin makan ya ke kamar di pojok lorong kiri tangga lantai 2. Makanannya sudah ada di dapur, tinggal dianter doang. Anterin ya..."

" Kamar Takatora bukannya di bagian kanan ya?" tanya Kouta. Walo ingetan dia biasanya jelek, kali ini dia yakin dia ga salah.

" Yah, anterin aja deh, ciao~" Ryouma matiin video callnya.

Kouta nutup hapenya dengan kesel. Tapi memang sudah kerjaan dia sih, slaah dia sendiri tanda tangan ga baca surat kontrak dengan bener. Dengan langkah Godzilla dia menuju ke dapur.

* * *

><p>Mitsuzane yang biasa dipanggil Mitchy segera masuk ke kamarnya saat ia pulang. Ia sangat kesal karena lagi-lagi kakaknya membatalkan janji untuk makan malam dengannya karena alasan pekerjaan. Padahal Mitchy sudah meminta waktu dari kakaknya sejak jauh-jauh hari, tapi nampaknya kakaknya lupa sama sekali dengan janjinya. Dia lebih kesel lagi karena pas main ke Gaim tadi, Kouta san sama sekali ga ada. Padahal dia sudah nunggu sampai malam, tapi Kouta sama sekali tidak nampak batang hidungnya. Padahal ia sangat merindukan senyum manis dari muka Kouta. Mitchy menaruh tasnya di bawah meja dan dia duduk sambil menyandarkan wajahnya ke meja dan menatap jendela. Andai saja ada Kouta tadi, pasti moodnya sudah berbunga-bunga. Kouta-san sedang apa ya? Kata Mai, tadi Kouta sempat mampir sebentar, tapi dia langsung cabut lagi. Kouta kenapa ya tidak datang ke Gaim selama 3 hari ini?<p>

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dari pintunya. Mitchy sedang terlalu malas untuk membukakan pintu, langsung menyuruh masuk.

" Yosh, Takatora! Makan malam dataang!"

Mitchy langsung menengok mendengar suara yang familiar di belakangnya. Saat ia melihat wajah sumber suara itu, ia menjadi semakin takjub, karena yang berdiri di belakangnya adalah Kouta yang sedang ia rindukan, sedang mendekat kepadanya. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan Kouta sampai menggunakan baju maid berenda-renda yang imut. Mitchy menarik pipinya sampai merah saking ga percayanya.

" Eh, Mitchi! Kok kamu ada di sini!" Kouta segera menaruh nampan di meja tempat Mitchi duduk.

Mitchi memundurkan kursinya, masih ga percaya kalau di depannya ada Kouta-san yang sangat manis dengan baju maid. Pasti dia cuma mimpi deh.

" Mitchi? Pipi kamu ditarik-tarik gitu ga sakit?" Kouta bingung melihat kelakuan Mitchy sambil ketawa.

" Ga, aku gapapa kok, Kouta-san..." Walo Mitchy ngomongnya kaya gini, tapi pipinya beneran udah merah banget. Kapan lagi coba bisa liat Kouta-san pake baju imut kaya gitu. Mai aja ga pernah mau pake baju imut gitu, apalagi Kouta. Kayanya semua darah di badannya ngalir ke kepala sampai-sampai tanpa sadar darahnya keluar dari hidungnya.

" Mitchy! Mitchy!" teriak Kouta yang lagi panik luar biasa liat Mitchy ga diapa-apain malah berdarah. Kouta segera mengejar Mitchy dan memegang bahunya. " Kamu gak apa-apa?"

Duh, bahunya dipegang sama Kouta-san, bukannya tambah tenang, malah tambah senang, darah yang ngalir ke otak makin banyak.

" Kok mimisan sih kamu, mana mimisannya banyak banget lagi!" Kouta ngelepas celemeknya buat nyeka muka Mitchy yang udah berdarah-darah. " Kamu cepet dangak kepala deh, eh, tiduran cepet! Kalo ga tuh darah bisa abis dari badan kamu..."

Mitchy yang otaknya udah ga bisa mikir lagi nurut-nurut aja. Disuruh tiduran, langsung tiduran dia. Si Kouta segera ambil tisu dari meja Mitchy dan segera sumbat hidung Mitchy biar darahnya ga banyak keluar. " Lo sakit ya?"

" Ga kok..." Mitchy masih bengong. " Terlalu seneng aja, jadi mimisan."

Kouta berlutut di pinggir kasur Mitchy. " Lo tenangin diri, nafas pake mulut dulu aja ya sampe darah di hidung berhenti ngalir..."

" Oke... Maaf ya jadi ngerepotin, Kouta-san..."

Menit-menit berlalu dengan Kouta yang sibuk nyumbet mimisan Mitchy. Akhirnya darah yang ngalir berhenti juga. " Udah ngerasa lebih baik?"

" Kayanya sih..." jawab Mitchy sambil senyum. " Kouta-san ngapain di sini?"

" Kerja!" jawab Kouta bangga.

" Kerja apaan?"

Kouta langsung semangat ceritain ke Mitchy. " Tadinya daftar jadi tukang kebun, eh tau-tau malah disuruh pake baju kaya gini... Aku dibohongin si Ryouma nih... Ryouma brengsek!"

" Kenapa daftar jadi tukang kebun segala?"

Kouta tersenyum malu, " Lagi butuh duit sih, soalnya onee-san masuk rumah sakit, ga bisa bayar... jadi mesti kerja deh..."

" Kenapa Kouta-san ga pinjem duit aja? Aku pasti bantu deh kalau kamu pinjem..."

Kouta tersenyum lebar, " Ga lah, kamu kan masih anak sekolah, pasti uang saku belum gede, ga enak ah pinjem sama kamu. Lagian kata Onee-san, kalau mau cari duit mesti pake cara yang halal, kalau bisa jangan ngerepotin orang lain..."

" Wah... padahal kalau Kouta-san susah, aku siap loh bantu..." Mitchy senyum manis ke Kouta.

" Makasih, Mitchy!" Kouta ngelus-ngelus kepala Mitchy kaya ngelus-ngelus kucing. " Oh ya, kamu sendiri kok malah ada di rumah Takatora? Rumah dia gede ya, ternyata dia kaya banget..."

Mitchy diem. Walo abis kehabisan darah, untungnya otaknya sudah jalan lagi dengan benar. Mitchy berpikir, kalau dia ngaku dia anak orang kaya, nanti tim Gaim ga bolehin dia main lagi ke sana. Kayanya lebih baik kalau dia ga ngaku deh.

" Mitchy?"

Mitchy balik arah nengok, jadi dia ga liat muka Kouta yang super penasaran. " Maaf, aku tidak bisa bilang mengenai hubunganku dengan Takatora..."

" Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kouta bingung.

" Aku ga ingin hubungan kita rusak, Kouta-san... Tolong jangan nanya lagi ya..." jawab Mitchy.

" Mitchy... ya sudahlah, kapan-kapan kasih tahu ya. Kita kan teman, jadi harus saling bantu. Tidak ada rahasia ya di antara kita!" Kouta kembali ngelus-nelus kepala Mitchy.

" Teman ya..." bisik Mitchy agak sedih.

" Mitsuzane..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang lelaki bersuara rendah seksi. Suara itu tidak lain dari Takatora, kakak Mitchy yang umurnya jauh di atasnya. " Kamu sudah bikin PR belum?"

Mitchy kaget liat kakaknya tiba-tiba masuk kamar. " Nii-san, kalau masuk kamar ketok dulu dong!" Mitchy lebih kaget lagi karena Takatora masuk kamarnya topless gitu. Otot perutnya yang six-pack terlihat jelas, paling lehernya ketutup dikit sama handuk yang diselempangin gitu. Ngeliat kakaknya masuk kaya gitu, Mitchy mimisan lagi.

" Wuah, mimisan lagi!" Kouta buru-buru nyumbat hidung Mitchy lagi dan dorong dia biar berbaring lagi.

" Mitsuzane, kamu ga papa?" Takatora panik deketin Mitchy.

" Jangan deket-deket!" teriak Mitchy kesel sambil dorong Takatora. " Aku benci Nii-san... pergi sana!"

" Nii-san...? Takatora tuh kakak kamu?" tanya Kouta.

Mitchy baru sadar kalau dia salah ngomong. " Bukan! Aku... aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya kok..."

" Mitsuzane, apa-apaan sih kamu! Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan seperti itu!" kata Takatora.

" Pergi sana!" teriak Mitchy, " Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Takatora geleng-geleng kepala. " Ya sudah, aku pergi..." Takatora nengok ke Kouta yang pake baju Maid. " Kamu kalau ga salah Kazaruba Kouta kan ya? Yang sering jualan jeruk..."

" Kamen Rider jeruk!" teriak Mitchy membenarkan.

" Oooh... kamen rider jeruk. Ngapain di sini malem-malem? Eh, tuh baju..." Takatora ngalihin pandangan sambil tutup mata dari Kouta, " Ih jelek banget... Gw baru tahu hobi kamu kaya gini. Besok jangan dipake lagi deh."

" BUKAAN! Ini gara-gara temen lo, si Sengoku Ryouma tahu!" Kouta ngadu karena kesel, " Dia bilang kalo kerja di sini mesti pake baju kaya gini! Aku ditipu toh, sialan!"

" Kouta ga jelek! Dia manis banget kok pake baju itu! Yang jelek itu kamu tahu, Takatora!" teriak Mitchy kesel.

Takatora shock denger Mitchy ngomong gitu. Kouta yang denger mukanya langsung cengok dan ga bisa ngomong.

Mitchy langsung nutupin mukanya dengan bantal Pikachu Pokemon saking malunya.

" Serius, Mitsuzane?" Takatora masih ga percaya Mitchy ngomong gitu.

Mitchy yang makin kesel sama Takatora ngelempar bantal Pokemon dia ke Takatora, " Udah! Tinggalin aku sendiri!"

* * *

><p>Takatoran dan Kouta sama-sama berdiri di depan pintu kamar Mitchy karena sama-sama baru diusir. Kouta bingung, kenapa dia diusir. Sementara Takatora di sebelahnya nampak pundung.<p>

" Em... Tuan Takatora... Mitchy kelihatannya lagi emosi karena kurang darah, abis seharian ini dia mimisan mulu...Kata-katanya jangan dimasukin ke hati ya, biasa dia ga kaya gitu kok..." Kouta mencoba menghibur Takatora.

Takatora pasang muka kesel ke Kouta. "Kazuraba Kouta..." Sebenernya Takatora kesel setengah mati karena Mitsuzane-nya yang imut itu lebih belain si jeruk ini daripada kakaknya sendiri. Walo Takatora sendiri sebenernya lupa kalo dia baru batalin janji sama Mitchy, yang efeknya bikin Mitchy bete sih.

" I... iya...?" Kouta bingung kenapa dia digalakin sama Takatora.

" Kamu sudah kenal sama Mitsuzane berapa lama?"

" Em..." Kouta mengingat-ingat, " 2 tahun mungkin ya... kenapa?"

" Kenal di mana?" tanya Takatora.

" Mmm... di tim Gaim... Mitchy rajin banget dateng ke tim Gaim soalnya, setiap hari pasti ke sana. Dulu pas aku masih di sana sih kita sering latihan bareng, sekarang aku lebih fokus cari uang sih, jadi udah pisah dari tim Gaim..."

" Oh... Kenapa Mitsuzane suka banget ke tim Gaim itu? Jangan-jangan dia naksir sama anggota tim Gaim ya?" muka Takatora.

" Ga tahu ya... dia jarang ngomongin hal personal ke aku..."

" Mitsuzane di sana paling akrab sama siapa?" tanya Takatora.

" Mmm... mungkin sama aku dan Mai... kita dulu sering banget latihan sampe malam sih..." jawab Kouta sambil senyum lebar.

" Kamu sendiri menganggap Mitsuzane sebagai apa?"

Kouta mikir-mikir sambil liat Takatora. Kenapa nih orang ga nanya langsung sih ke si Mitchy, toh mereka serumah ini... Terus kok serasa diintrogasi gini ya, kaya serasa diintrogasi sama calon bapak mertua aja. " Teman kok. Hmm... kenapa sih kamu nanya-nanya terus tentang Mitchy ke aku?"

Takatora narik nafas panjang. Takatora ajak Kouta untuk duduk di ruang tamu. " Ooh... temen doang, syukur deh..."

" Maksudnya?" Kouta merasa heran dengan reaksi Takatora yang kelihatan lega.

"Aku sebenarnya ga suka kalau Mitchy sering main ke sana... Aku kan jadi susah mantau dia..."

" Memangnya hubungan kalian apa sih sebenarnya?"

Takatora menatap Kouta. " Mitsuzane ga cerita?"

Kouta menggeleng. " Tadi sempat tanya, tapi dia ga mau cerita... kata dia, dia takut merusak hubungan antara aku dan dia... entah apa maksudnya..."

Takatora senyum. " Ya, kalau begitu biar nanti dia cerita sendiri deh kalau begitu..."

" Hey... jadi hubungan kalian itu apa?"

Tiba-tiba HP Takatora bunyi pake ringtone "Just Live More"nya Kamen Rider Gaim. Takatora dengan muka datar ngangkat tuh hape. Denga gerakan tangannya, ia meminta Kouta untuk meninggalkannya.

" TAKATORAA!" terdengar teriakan si Lemon Ryoma, " Gimana surprise dari aku? Suka ga?"

Takatora melihat ke arah Kouta, " Maksud kamu si Kouta?"

Ryoma angguk-anguk senang, " Imut yaa~~"

" GA!" jawab Takatora kesel. " Besok aku pulangin dia, ganggu aja kamu!"

" Iih~ jahat~~" kata Ryoma, " Tapi adik kamu seneng kan?"

Takatora melihat ke sekelilingnya. " Kok kamu tahu? Kamu stalking aku lagi ya?"

" Ga kok~~" jawab Ryouma, tapi matanya melihat ke arah kiri. " Jangan galak-galak sama adik kamu... nanti dia makin benci kamu loh..."

" Bukan urusanmu! Pergi sana!" Takatora mematikan HPnya.

* * *

><p>Kouta balik ke kamarnya dengan bingung. Dia heran kenapa Mitchy hari ini kelakuannya aneh banget. Ga biasanya dia ga mau mengakui masalah yang ada di dia. Terus kok bisa dia tinggal di rumah gede kaya gini. Padahal sehari-hari dia kan ke Gaim bajunya sama melulu, setia pake jaket Gaim. Terus ke mana-mana jalan kaki, jajanannya juga lebih sering di pinggiran bareng sama Kouta yang selalu bokek. Badan Mitchy juga kurus kecil kaya kurang makan gitu. Kayanya mustahil dia adik dari Takatora yang kaya banget gini.<p>

Kouta ganti bajunya jadi piyama dan membaringkan dirinya di kasur. Kalau sepupu, juga ga mungkin, soalnya masa sepupu aja malu banget buat ngaku. Jangan-jangan... Simpenan lagi! Kouta tanpa sadar langsung duduk. Onee-san pernah jelasin, ada beberapa orang yang cari duitnya ga halal, misalnya jadi simpenan. Makanya tadi Mitchy ga mau ngaku kalo dia simpenan Takatora, soalnya nanti diejekin sama temen-temennya. Selain itu, ga heran kalo Mitchy bisa tinggal di rumah gede gini, kelihatannya sekolahnya juga mewah deh. Pasti dia dijual orang tuanya yang ga mampu ke Takatora, supaya bisa sekolah. Badannya juga kecil gitu pasti karena dia disiksa sama si Takatora.

Kouta mengepal tangannya kesal. " Takatora jahat bangeet! Makanya tadi aku diintrogasi gitu, rupanya dia mau ngilangin saingan toh. Aku harus melindungi Mitchy dari terkaman om Takatora! Dia ga boleh ada di jalan gelap kaya sekarang! Aku akan ajarin dia untuk kerja di tempat yang bener!" Kouta teriak-teriak ga jelas saking keselnya.

Sementara Ryoma dari kejauhan mantau kamera CCTV di kamar Kouta sambil angguk-angguk seneng. " Makin menarik nih..."

Tiba-tiba kamar Kouta diketuk. " Kouta-san... apa kamu sudah tidur...?" terdengar suara Mitchy dari luar kamar.

Kouta segera loncat dari tempat tidur dan bukain pintu. Mitchy berdiri di depan kamarnya pake piyama kegedean warna lavender bahan sutera motif anggur kecil-kecil yang imut gitu. Sandalnya bulu-bulu bentuk Pikachu lagi, Kouta sampe hampir diabetes ngeliatin si Mitchy. " Ada apa, Mitchy?"

" Kouta-san..." Mitchy menundukan badannya, " Maaf ya tadi aku teriak-teriak..."

"Ah, ga masalah kok..." jawab Kouta, " Sudah merasa baikan?"

Mitchy mengangguk. " Iya... makasih ya tadi sudah dirawat... Oh ya, sudah mau tidur ya? Maaf ya ganggu, aku ke kamar Takatora dulu deh..."

Otak Kouta langsung jalan. Malam-malam, Mitchy mau ke kamar Takatora, pake piyama imut. Gawat nih kalau Mitchy sampe diterkam sama Takatora. Pokoknya jangan sampe Mitchy disiksa lagi sama Takatora.

" TUNGGU, MITCHY!" Kouta menghalangi jalan Mitchy.

Mitchy bingung, " Ada apa, Kouta-san?"

" Eng... mau apa malem-malem ke kamar Takatora?"

" Mm... mau minta maaf sih... sama mau tanya PR... soalnya aku ada soal yang ga ngerti..." jawab Mitchy polos.

" Ooh," Kouta mikir-mikir supaya bohongnya masuk akal. " Ah, Takatora tadi bilang dia capek kerja hari ini. Aku aja ya yang ajarin kamu. Gimana?" Kouta pasang senyum super meyakinkan.

" Memangnya kamu bisa?"

Kouta mengangguk penuh percaya diri. " Bisa dong! Aku kan sudah lulus SMA! Soal kaya gitu masa ga bisa kerjain!"

Mitchy merasa seneng banget Kouta yang dia idolakan mau membantunya. Apalagi bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kouta-san berduaan doang di kamar. Mitchy senyum-senyum ga jelas saking bahagianya. " Baiklah kalau begitu... Terima kasih banyak, Kouta-san."

Sepanjang jalan menuju kamarnya, Mitchy senyum-senyum terus saking senengnya.

" Kok kamu seneng banget sih kelihatannya?" tanya Kouta.

" Soalnya biasanya Takatora malas untuk belajar bersama denganku... Dia memang sibuk sih, tapi dia sering ga sadar kalau aku sering kesepian sendirian di sini..." Mitchy melihat ke arah Kouta. " Tapi sekarang ada Kouta-san yang mau temenin aku, aku seneng banget!"

Kouta kembali ngelus-ngelus kepala Mitchy kaya kucing, abis dia kasian banget. Udah jadi simpenan om-om, ga diperhatiin pula.

" Ko... Kouta-san...?" Mitchy mukanya udah merah kaya kepiting.

" Eh, iya... Yuk dikerjakan PR-nya, biar bisa cepet bobo..."

Mitchy nangguk sambil ikutin Kouta. Dia merasa seneng banget bisa menghabiskan waktunya berdua doang bersama Kouta. Walau pas nyampe di kamar dan Mitchy kasih liat soalnya, Kouta kelihatan banget bingungnya. Ga cuma soal yang Mitchy tanya, bahkan soal-soal di atasnya yang tinggal masukin rumus, langsung keluar hasilnya dalam 3 menit kaya cup mie aja dia ga bisa.

" Lo dulu pake joki ya pas ujian kelulusan?" tanya Mitchy.

" Ga lah!" jawab Kouta kesel. " Dulu aku lulus kok."

" Nilainya pas-pasan ya?"

" Enak aja! Kamu nyebelin banget deh bilang gitu..." Kouta coba ngerjain tuh soal pake muka kesel.

Mitchy narik nafas panjang. Mitchy sengaja pindah duduk di sebelah Kouta. " Ya udah deh, gw percaya. Sini, aku ajarin kamu aja ya. Dari soal nomor satu yuk. Rumusnya pake yang ini..."

" Ooh, bener juga!" Kouta langsung semangat ngerjain PR nya Mitchy.

Walo setelah dibantu Kouta, ngerjain PR nya malah makin molor waktunya, tapi Mitchy ga keberatan dengan keberadaan Kouta. Abis senyum dia cerah banget, selalu sukses bikin hati Mitchy berbunga-bunga. Beda banget sama Takatora, buat senyum aja susah, apalagi buat bikin Mitchy senang. Mitchy berdoa, semoga Kouta bisa kerja lebih lama di rumah itu.

Sementara Mitchy kesenengan duduk di sebelah Kouta yang akhirnya bisa ngerjain soal matematika , Takatora mengintip dari balik pintu Mitchy. " Mitsuzane..."


	2. Chapter 2 - Mitsuzane

**Chapter 2 - Mitsuzane**

Kota Zawame ramai seperti biasanya. Walau namanya jarang didengar di dunia, tapi sebenarnya kota ini tidak ada bedanya dengan kota besar lainnya. Di kota ini tetap ada toko buku, toko kue, sekolah, taman, dan gedung lainnya. Di tengah kota Zawame, berdiri sebuah tower besar bentuk seperti jamur. Banyak orang yang penasaran dengan gedung besar itu isinya perusahaan apa, tapi orang hanya mengenalnya namanya sebagai Yddrasil tanpa tahu tuh perusahaan bidangnya apa. Ada yang bilang itu perusahaan konstruksi, ada juga yang bilang itu perusahaan tengah mengembangbiakan jamur unyu kaya game Funghi di app store gitu, makanya bentuk gedungnya kaya jamur. Karena teori perusahaan jamur itu yang paling diyakini oleh orang-orang sekitar, makanya orang kota ga terlalu kepo-kepo banget sih tentang gedung ini. Mereka malah berharap supaya jamur unyu kaya di game Funghi bisa beneran cepat dikembangbiakan biar bisa dipelihara beneran.

Tidak seorangpun tahu, kalau gedung ini sebenarnya dikepalai oleh seorang pemuda dari keluarga kaya bernama Kureshima Takatora. Untuk seorang yang mengepalai perusahaan di usia muda merupakan sebuah prestasi besar bagi anak sulung keluarga Kureshima ini. Dengan gaya kepemimpinannya yang dominan dan pemikirannya yang luas membuat perusahaan ini dapat bertahan belasan tahun. Seluruh pegawai yang bekerja sangat menghormati Takatora karena dia selalu _cool and compose_ dalam setiap keadaan.

Namun, hari itu berbeda dari biasanya karena Takatora datang ke kantor dengan muka super bete dan mata panda. Tidak seorangpun tahu apa yang terjadi pada Takatora, dan tidak seorangpun berani mendekati boss muda ini. Hanya satu orang super ga peka dan kepo yang berani mendekati boss muda ini, dan orang itu tidak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri, yaitu Sengoku Ryouma. Ryouma masuk ke ruangan Takatora di paling atas dengan langkah ceria sambil bawa jus jeruk di gelas kertas. " Takatora! Maen yuuk!" teriaknya ala Nobita neriakin Shizuka di film Doraemon.

Takatora langsung natap Ryouma dengan tatapan garang. "Pergi sana!"

" Wah, tumben dateng-dateng mukanya udah bete gitu... lagi dapet ya?" Ryouma deketin sambil nyeruput jus jeruknya.

Takatora tambah bete liat gelas di tangan Ryouma. " Jus itu, kamu beli di bawah gedung ya?"

Ryouma liat gelas di tangannya, " Oh ya, tadi tumben ada stand jus di bawah sini, khusus jualan jus jeruk. Tadi adek lo jualan kan, bareng temennya si Kazuraba Kouta itu. Tampang dia happy banget pas gw beli tadi. Enak loh, mau coba?"

" Ga!" jawab Takatora buang muka dengan kesel.

" Yakin? Muka kamu suram gitu kayanya harus minum vitamin C loh kayanya. Rambut belel, mata panda gitu, nih, gw kasi jus gw deh..."

Takatora berdiri dari kursinya. " Ini gara-gara maid yang kamu kasih ke aku tahu! Kamu tahu ga, berapa hari ini Mitsuzane nempel sama maid itu sampe malem. Bahkan, tiap tengah malem gw masih denger suara cekikikan gitu dari kamar mereka!"

" Lo yakin itu orang?"

" Heh, jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh deh." Takatora merinding, "Terus ya, masa di rumah, si Mitsuzane ga lepas-lepas dari si Kouta itu. Dari bangun langsung minta dipilihin baju, makan pagi udah bareng, berangkat sekolah cipika cipiki, makan siang sengaja pulang buat makan bareng, Mitsuzane juga selalu pulang cepet biar bisa makan malem bareng segala. Terus abis itu mereka maen seharian, bahkan kemaren malem mereka maen kejar-kejaran di ruang tengah sampe 1 guci pecah. Di hari libur kaya gini, dia malah nemenin si Kouta jualan jus jeruk gitu bareng tim narinya gitu. Padahal kan uang saku dia udah aku kasih banyak. Pokoknya ngeselin deh! Mau gw pecat ah itu maid hari ini!"

Ryouma ketawa denger Takatora curhat dengan berapi-api gitu. " Lah, adek lo kan keliatan seneng, kok kamu malah kesel gitu sih?"

Takatora duduk lagi dengan kesel karena ga bisa jawab.

" Ooh... gw tahu..." Ryoma jalan di depan meja Takatora, " Lo cemburu ya sama si Kazuraba ya karena Mitsuzane selalu nempel di samping dia, tapi ga nempelin kamu?"

Kata-kata Ryouma langsung nusuk tepat di hati Takatora.

" Ya nurut gw ya, daripada kamu pecat si Kouta itu, kenapa kamu ga tanya dulu rahasia dia bisa bikin Mitsuzane bahagia gitu...?" tanya Ryouma.

Takatora liat ke jendela, " Ya dia kan udah kenal sekitar 2 tahun gitu... ga aneh lah kalo mereka udah deket..."

" Trus karena Kouta udah kenal selama 2 tahun, kamu yang sudah kenal Kureshima Mitsuzane selama 16 tahun ini kok bisa kalah?" Ryouma menundukan badannya sehingga mukanya bisa berdekatan dengan Takatora, " Dan karena kamu merasa kalah, kamu mau pecat Kouta yang ga salah apa-apa ke kamu?"

" Berisik! Pokonya aku akan pecat dia...""

Ryouma sodorin jus jeruk di tangannya ke mulut Takatora. " Nih, diminum jusnya, biar otak kamu bisa seger dan bisa berpikir sedikit rasional... "

Takatora minum jus yang dikasih Ryouma. Rasanya ternyata beneran enak ternyata, ga heran kalau tadi stand-nya lumayan rame. " Enak..."

" Cobalah dipikirin lagi, kapan sih terakhir kamu habisin waktu kamu sama Mitsuzane kesayangan kamu itu... Belakangan kamu pulang kantor selalu malem, berangkat ke sini subuh-subuh, bahkan lebih pagi dari OB sini bersih-bersih. Ya ga heran kan kalo Mitsuzane akhirnya maennya bareng Kouta itu? Terus libur gini, kamu malah berangkat ke kantor... Kalau Mitsuzane jalan sama Kouta, wajar kan?"

Takatora mukanya makin bete. " Aku kerja demi dunia ini..."

Ryouma menatap wajah Takatora, " Untuk nyelamatin adek lo aja, lo ga mampu, udah mau tugas berat untuk nyelamatin dunia..."

Takatora jadi marah. Dia ngerasa apa yang dia lakukan ke adiknya selama ini sudah benar, " Apa maksud lo?"

Ryouma senyum penuh makna seperti biasa, senyum yang ga bisa dibaca Takatora apa maksudnya. " Aku nasehatin kamu untuk kebaikan kamu ya..."

Takatora masih gagal paham," Ryouma, berapa hari ini kamu aneh deh... dulu kamu fokus berat sama penelitian _lockseed_, tapi belakangan ini kok kamu kelihatan peduli banget sama masalah pribadiku?"

Ryouma melihat ke arah lain, " Soalnya... blakangan aku lagi menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik... Tapi sebagai gantinya, ada hal lain yang harus aku lakukan..." Ryouma keluar dari ruang Takatora sambil loncat-loncat girang mencurigakan.

Takatora masih ga paham dengan sikap Ryouma, tapi apa yang Ryouma katakan mnejadi pertimbangannya. Sambil duduk di kursinya, Takatora menatap ke langit di belakang kaca jendelanya yang besar. "Mitsuzane...ya...?"

* * *

><p>Sore itu Takatora pulang ke rumah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Biasanya baru balik ke rumah jam 11 malem, sekarang jam 5 sore dia udah sampe rumah. Dia juga udah pesen tempat dinner khusus special berdua di restoran mewah dan udah bawa sebuket mawar yang ga tau kenapa dipesenin sama Minato pas Takatora minta dipesenin restoran gitu. Minato keliatan semangat banget buat acara Takatora ini, soalnya bagi dia Takatora tuh udah kelamaan jadi jones. Udah ditembak berkali-kali, meleset semua. Makanya begitu tahu kalau Takatora mau dinner sama orang specialnya, Minato semangat banget. Dari hal baju jas sampe daleman semua dipilihin modelnya sama Minato. Takatora sih dipilihin Minato gitu dipake aja, soalnya dia sendiri ga terlalu peduli sih sebenernya sama penampilannya.<p>

Pas sudah sampe rumah, Takatora ingin bisa langsung mengajak Mitchy keluar. Sayang pas dia masuk ke rumah, rumahnya sepi banget ga ada orang. Takatora coba nelpon Mitchy, tapi hapenya sama sekali ga bisa nyambung. Karena ga bisa nyambung terus, akhirnya Takatora coba telpon Kouta dan untungnya langsung diangkat.

" Kazuraba... Pulangin Mitsuzane. Sekarang!"

" Ah, Takatora. Loh, Mitchy belum pulang? Tadi kita misah sudah lama loh padahal, aku kira dia sudah sampe rumah..." jawab Kouta.

" Hah? Kalian misah? Bukannya tadi kalian jualan jus bareng?" tanya Takatora.

" Iya, tapi tadi jam 3 sore dagangannya sudah habis, jadi kami mutusin untuk balik. Tapi karena aku mau jenguk _onee san_ di rumah sakit, jadinya kita misah deh. Maaf ya nanti aku baliknya agak telat, soalnya ini mesin kasirnya rusak nih. Untung ada Sengoku Ryouma di sini, jadi dia bantu benerin."

" Hah? Ryouma di sana? Ngapain dia?"

" Ga tahu... mau ngomong sama dia?" tanya Kouta.

" GA! Ga! Ga!" Takatora nolak dengan tegas, " Jadi Mitsuzane ke mana ini? Tadi dia ga bilang ke kamu?"

" Hm..." Kouta mikir bentar, "Oh ya, tadi dia bilang sih ga mau langsung pulang, tapi dia ga bilang mau ke mana sih... Tadinya aku mau anter dia, tapi dia nolak gitu, ga tahu kenapa..."

Takatora jadi panik. " Berarti sudah 2 jam ya dia hilang..."

" Begitulah... aku coba kontak tim Gaim deh, nanti aku suruh dia balik kalau dia ada di sana..."

Telepon pun ditutup oleh Takatora dengan bete. Dia sudah susah-susah meninggalkan kerjaannya yang masih menumpuk di kantor demi bisa ketemu Mitchy lebih cepet. Dia bahkan sudah pesan tempat makan khusus VIP demi bisa makan bareng Mitchy, tapi pas dia pulang, dia ga bisa ketemu sama Mitchy.

* * *

><p>Waktu menunjukan pukul 7 malam, Mitchy pulang dengan buru-buru. Keringat dan air hujan membasahi rambutnya yang hitam. Mitchy segera melepas jaketnya yang basah karena kehujanan.<p>

" Kouta-san!" Mitchy melihat ke sekelilingnya sambil berteriak.

Takatora langsung berdiri menghadang Mitchy, " Kamu baru dari mana, jam segini baru balik..."

Mitchy agak kaget lihat kakaknya sudah pulang, tapi Mitchy punya keperluan lebih penting. Mitchy melewati kakaknya, " Nii-san liat Kouta-san? Aku ada keperluan nih sama dia..."

Takatora kesel karena udah nunggu Mitchy dengan lama, pas Mitchy dateng malah langsung nyariin Kouta, bukan dia. Dengan kesalnya Takatora mencengkram tangan Mitchy.

" Kamu ke mana aja hari ini?" Takatora mengulang pertanyaannya.

" Mmm..." Mitchy melihat ke arah kantongannya dan melepaskan tangannya dari Takatora Takatora. " Nii-san tidak perlu tahu... Lepaskan aku, aku ada keperluan dengan Kouta-san!"

Takatora sangat kesal melihat kelakuan Mitchy. Takatora meraih kerah Mitchy dan mendorongnya merapat ke tembok.

" Kouta! Kouta! Kouta! Padahal aku sudah balik dengan cepat, tapi kamu malah terus mencari Kouta!" Takatora memojokan Mitchy sehingga ia tidak bisa kabur, " Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Mulai hari ini, kamu tidak boleh bersama dengan Kouta lagi. Aku akan pecat dia hari ini!"

Mitchy menatap kakaknya dengan takut. " Nii-san? Kouta salah apa ke Nii-san? Kenapa Nii-san mau memecatnya?"

" Aku muak melihat kamu selalu menempel dengannya!" jawab Takatora.

" Tapi... Kouta-san..." Mitchy kembali menatap kantongan kecil di tangannya.

Takatora dengan kesalnya mengambil kantongan kecil itu dan melemparnya. Takatora tidak menyangka bahwa ia mendengar suara barang pecah dari dalam kantongan yang dilemparnya itu.

Mitchy dengan cepat mendorong Takatora dan mengambil kantongan itu. Dengan wajah panik Mitchy melihat ke isi kantongan itu. Air mata Mitchy mengalir saat melihat isi kantongan itu. Takatora jadi panik melihat adiknya menangis tiba-tiba seperti itu.

" Mitsuzane..." Takatora mendekati Mitsuzane.

Mitchy menatap Takatora dengan mata penuh air mata. Tidak sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Mitchy memeluk kantong kecil itu dan berlari melewati Takatora yang terdiam tidak bisa bergerak

" Mitsuzane..." Takatora tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Tiba-tiba Kouta masuk ke ruang tengah dengan penuh semangat. " Selamat Malam! Maaf baru balik sekarang, tadi mesinnya ga bener-bener. Sengoku Ryouma utak atik malah tambah kacau, ahaha. Sebagai gantinya aku dibawain kue nih sama dia!" Kouta angkat kotak kue di tangannya.

Takatora masih tidak bisa menjawab, masih shock dengan air mata Mitsuzane yang baru saja ia lihat.

Kouta lambai-lambai tangan di depan Takatora. " Takatora...? Kok lesu gini? Diare ya?"

Takatora masih ga jawab, diem kaya patung.

" Mau aku ambilin obat?"

Takatora jalan dengan muka kosong dan langkah sempoyongan.

Kouta lihat buket bunga mawar merah yang ada di kursi sofa. Tadinya buket itu mau dikasih ke Mitchy oleh Takatora, tapi karena kejadian barusan, Takatora lupa sama sekali dengan buket itu.

" Buketnya bagus bangeet, ini buat siapa?" tanya Kouta dengan wajah bahagia sambil megang buket mawar di depannya.

" Buat kamu aja..." jawab Takatora sambil jalan pundung.

Kouta ga paham ada apa dengan Takatora. Berhubung baju dan badannya lagi basah kuyup oleh hujan di luar sana, Kouta memutuskan untuk mandi secepatnya.

* * *

><p>Sudah lama Kouta tidak merasakan mandi dengan menggunakan shower hangat. Biasanya dulu di rumah, ia harus menghemat pengeluaran air. Kalau mau mandi, biasanya ke tempat pemandian umum, jadi ga bisa lama-lama juga. Tapi di rumah Kureshima ini benar-benar berbeda. Ia bisa mandi dengan shower hangat setiap hari, kasurnya juga jauh lebih nyaman daripada biasanya.<p>

Sambil menyanyi-nyanyi Kouta shampoo-an. Tiba-tiba teleponnya bunyi dengan nyaring. Kouta yang kepalanya masih shampoo-an raba-raba dinding sampe wastafel dan angkat hapenya di wastafel.

" HENTAI!" Teriak Kouta kepada Ryouma yang lagi video call.

" Enak aja! Salah lo sendiri angkat hape sambil mandi gini!" teriak Ryoma.

" Iya juga ya... aku matiin deh hapenya..."

" Eh, Eh! Bentar! Mumpung lo angkat, ntar tolong anter kue yang aku kasih ke kamu itu ke kamar Takatora ya!" kata Ryoma.

" Tapi Takatora lagi diare...Tadi dia lesu gitu, diajak ngomong ga jawab pula..."

" Pokoknya anter ya ke sana nanti, kalo memang dia diare ya bikinin aja teh herbal hangat. Udah, cepet pake baju sana!" kata Ryoma.

" Iya, siap boss~ Aduh, mata gue kemasukan shampoo~ udahan dulu ya"

" Udah sana bersihin tuh shampoo! Lain kali angkat hape jangan di kamar mandi ya, bahaya! Kalau hape kamu rusak aku ga mau tanggung jawab." teriak Ryoma kesel.

* * *

><p>Kouta datengin kamar Takatora sambil bawa teh anget dan kue melon. Ketika sampai di kamar Takatora, dia liat Takatora duduk di mejanya dengan wajah lesu seakan ada awan mendung di atas kepalanya. Kouta dnegan hati-hati menaruh piring berisi kue melon dan secangkir teh hangat di meja Takatora. " Silakan diminum, teh herbal baik loh buat orang diare."<p>

Takatora tidak menjawab. Kouta malas ambil pusing atas kelakuan Takatora. _Nee san_ pernah bilang, setiap orang terkadang butuh waktu untuk sendirian. Mungkin saat ini Takatora sedang dalam masa seperti itu. Kouta memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Takatora secepatnya.

" Kazuraba Kouta…"

Kouta menengok ke arah Takatora, " Ya?"

" Aku ga selera, kasih aja ke Mitsuzane…"

" Oh, oke…" Kouta balik ambil kue dan teh dari meja Takatora.

" Kazuraba…" Takatora membalik kursinya sehingga Kouta tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. " Besok ga usah kerja lagi di sini ya"

" He?" teriak Kouta kaget, "Kenapa?"

" Aku ga suka kamu deket-deket sama Mitsuzane. Sekarang dia berubah jadi melawanku gara-gara kamu."

" Lah, kok gitu? Aah, lo cemburu ya?"

Takatora tidak menjawab. Kouta yang sangat kesal memukul meja Takatora. Takatora yang tadinya membelakangi Kouta jadi melihat ke arah Kouta.

" Lah, Mitchy jadi gini kamu kira gara-gara siapa? Memangnya salah kalau Mitchy nempel ke gw? Mitchy tuh kesepian, soalnya selama ini kamu ga pernah nemenin dia makan, ga pernah nemenin main, ga pernah nemenin belajar, tapi lo selalu nuntut dia jadi juara. Itu kan ga adil banget, wajarlah kalau dia deket sama gw yg bisa nemenin dia sepanjang waktu..." Kouta menarik kerah Takatora, " Denger ya, kalau sikap kamu kaya gini terus, gw ga akan ragu untuk ambil Mitchy dari tangan kamu. Walau kamu bisa bayar dia berapapun juga, aku ga akan kalah dari kamu demi melindungi Mitchy!"

" Mitchy kesepian...?" Takatora tiba-tiba teringat kata-kata Ryoma tadi siang. 2 orang memarahinya atas hal yang sama, mungkinkah memang dirinya salah...?

" Iya lah! Kamu jahat banget sumpah. Udah ah, aku ga kerja di sini juga gak papa." Kouta lepasin kerah Takatora. Dengan menyibak rambutnya Kouta balik badan.

" Tunggu… memangnya aku kurang perhatian ke dia di mananya? Sekolah gw bayarin, uang saku gw bayarin. Dia minta apapun selalu aku beliin!"

" Ya semua itu kan di belakang layar. Kamu sadar ga sih, kamu ga pernah hadir dalam hidup mitchy. Dari pagi sampai malam, waktu kamu hanya untuk kerja. Saat Mitchy mau tidur, kamu selalu belum pulang. Saat Mitchy bangun, kamu selalu sudah berangkat kerja. Coba kamu ingat-ingat lagi, kapan terakhir kali kamu menyempatkan waktu untuk makan bersama dia?"

Takatora diem dan duduk balik di kursinya." Kamu benar… "

" Duh, maaf jadi marah-marah ga jelas. Kuenya aku anterin deh ke dia." Kouta buru-buru ambil piringnya, tapi tiba-tiba tangannya dihalangi oleh Takatora.

" Ga usah."

" Eh? Kamu mau makan?"

" Biar aku anter ke tempat dia, kamu ga usah nemenin dia hari ini, biar gw yg nemenin." jawab Takatora sambil jalan melewati Kouta.

" Eh… kalau kamu ke sana nanti… " Kouta baru sadar kalau Takatora ke kamar Mitchy, nanti Mitchy malah diterkam sama Takatora. Mana itu sudah malam pula. Pokoknya Kouta harus cegah itu terjadi pada Mitchy. Kouta menghalangi Takatora. " Aku aja gImana?"

Takatora menatap dengan bingung, " Kan kamu bilang aku kurang waktu sama dia. Aku akan habiskan malam ini untuk bersama dengan dia..."

" Em… Takatora… " Kouta baru sadar kalau apa yang baru saja ia katakan malah memperbaiki hubungan antara Takatora dan Mitsuzane. Padahal kan tadinya dia berniat untuk melepaskan Mitchy dari tangan om-om ini. Tapi... kalau om-om ini memang mau berubah dan mau membahagiakan Mitchy lagi... Ga! Ga! Simpenan tetep simpenan! Tapi... wajah kesepian Mitchy kemarin... mungkinkah Mitchy sebenarnya juga suka dengan om Takatora ini... Dan kalau Takatora balik bobo bareng Mitchy lagi... Yah, hak om-om yg udah beli Mitchy juga sih, selama status Mitchy masih simpenan om Takatora... Kouta jadi pusing sendiri mikirnya. Untuk sekarang ia pasrah karena ini adalah hasil argumennya sendiri. Dengan wajah lesu Kouta menatap Takatora. "Please... mainnya nanti jangan kasar-kasar ya…"

" Hah? Ngomong apa sih kamu?"

Kouta ga bisa bayanging lagi deh apa yang akan terjadi pada Mitchy. Kouta nyesel malah memperbaiki kedekatan melon dengan si anggur.

" Maksudnya ya…" muka Kouta merah sendiri. " Mitchy tuh masih muda. Badannya kurus kecil pula. Kalau mainnya kasar-kasar, besok dia bisa susah di sekolah... Tolong perlakukan dia dengan lembut ya..." Kouta buru-buru meninggalkan Takatora sebelum imajinasinya makin liar.

Takatora cengok. " Memangnya kita mau main? Kan gw mau bantu dia bikin PR…"

* * *

><p>Kouta guling-guling di kasur sambil nutupin mukanya pake bantal karena kesel sendiri. Dengan berlinang air mata penyesalan, Kouta jedotin kepalanya ke bantal berkali-kali, soalnya kalo dijedotin ke tembok kan sakit. " Maafin aku, Mitchy... kalau besok badan kamu sakit semua, aku akan pijetin deh..."<p>

Hape Kouta bunyi lagi, dan lagi-lagi ada panggilan dari Ryoma.

" Yo, maidku yang manis! Kok nangis gitu?" tanya Ryouma.

Kouta ngambek. " Bukan urusan lo!" langsung siap matiin hapenya.

" Tunggu! Tunggu! Gw ad permintaan nih... tolong kunci kamar Mitsuzane ya sekarang..."

" EEEEE?" Kouta heran dengan permintaan Ryouma.

" Udah, lakuin aja. Takatora tuh orangnya susah, kalo ga dikunci, pasti dia udah keluar duluan sebelum damai sama Mitsuzane..."

" Ga mau! Aku ga mau Mitchy dikasarin sama Takatora!" teriak Kouta.

" Ih kamu..." Ryouma mikir, " Kamu tau ga, di kamar Takatora banyak peralatan bahaya lo. Kamu mau Takatora main sama Mitsuzane pake alat-alat bahaya itu? Mending kalo di kamar Mitsuzane kamu kunciin, biar dia ga bawa Mitsuzane ke kamarnya... Bener kan?" Ryouma senyum licik.

" Ta... tapi nanti Mitchy..." Kouta nangis bombay lagi.

" Cup, Cup, udah, ga usah khawatir gitu... Nanti kalau udah mau adegan bahaya, aku telepon kamu deh, supaya kamu bisa segera selamatin dia. Sekarang kamu kunci pintu Mitsuzane dari luar ya..."

Kouta mengangguk. " Baiklah... aku tidak akan tidur sampai kamu nelpon nanti..."

* * *

><p>10 menit Takatora bediri di depan kamar Mitchy. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mengunjungi kamar adiknya. Takatora memimikirkan, apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Mitchy kalau ia masuk nanti. Apakah ia memberikan kue itu, lalu pergi? Kelihatannya agak salah... tapi kalau harus berbicara, apa yang harus dibicarakan?<p>

" Ano... Takatora..?" Kouta menepuk bagu Takatora.

" WAA!" Takatora kaget soalnya dia baru konsentrasi penuh.

Kouta yang liat Takatora teriak ikutan kaget. " Ngapain berdiri di depan pintu gitu?"

" E...Enggak kok..." Takatora malah jadi salah tingkah sambil garuk-garuk leher.

Kouta melihat ke arah tangan Takatora, " Kok kuenye belum dikasih?"

" Eng... tadi..."

" Memang dia lagi ga di kamarnya?", Kouta mengetuk pintu kamar Mitchy, " Mitchy~~ Kamu di kamar?"

Terdengar suara dari kamar, " Masuk saja, Kouta-san!"

Kouta melihat ke arah Takatora, " Tuh, ada kok anaknya..." Kouta membukakan pintu dan mendorong Takatora masuk. " Masuk aja..."

Takatora membenarkan dasinya dan masuk ke kamar Mitchy. Kamar Mitchy nampak sudah berbeda dengan keadaan pada saat ia terakhir masuk dulu. Dulu Mitchy sangat menyukai pernak pernik Pokemon. Dari wallpaper, poster, sprei kasur, keset, dan semua peralatannya selalu berbau Pokemon. Namun kini kamar Mitchy sudah terkesan polos dan lebih dewasa. Peralatan Pokemonnya sebagian besar sudah berpindah dari kamarnya. Kini kamarnya lebih diwarnai oleh warna cream, kuning, dan cokelat muda. Lampu kamarnya juga sudah berubah menjadi berwarna kuning. Yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah bantal Pikachu manis pemberiannya saat Mitchy masih kecil dulu, dan kini masih terbaring di kasurnya.

Takatora tidak menemukan Mitchy di kamarnya, namun ia dapat mendengar suara shower dan siluet Mitchy dari pintu kamar mandi dalam kamar Mitchy. Takatora meletakan piring kuenya di meja Mitchy. Meja Mitchy cukup rapi untuk meja seorang anak lelaki. Tidak banyak barang yang diletakan di meja Mitchy, hanyalah sedikit buku pelajaran, kotak peralatan tulis, dan kantongan yang tadi Takatora lempar. Takatora menjadi penasaran dengan isi tas yang membuat Mitchy menangis tadi. Kalau dari reaksi Mitchy tadi, kelihatannya sih barang ini yang akan diberikan kepada Kouta-san idolanya itu. Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, Mitchy seharusnya bisa membeli barang yang sama dengan uang sakunya yang banyak. Kenapa sih dia sampai menangis gara-gara barang ini saja, pikir Takatora. Diambilnya tas itu dengan kesal dan dilihatnya. Takatora melihat pecahan keramik berwarna hijau seperti warna teh matcha. Dari bentuknya yang melengkung nampaknya sih benda itu aslinya berbentuk tabung, namun bentuknya sedikit penyok dan buatannya cukup kasar, seperti barang cacat. Di pecahan keramik itu nampak seperti ada goresan tinta berwarna merah. Dari goresannya, nampaknya itu adalah bentuk kanji. Dengan rasa penasaran, Takatora menyusun pecahan keramik dengan goresan tinta merah itu hingga membentuk nama.

KURESHIMA TAKATORA

" Ini... apa maksudnya?" Takatora terkejut saat susunan keramik itu membentuk namanya.

" Nii-san? Sedang apa kamu... Ah!" Mitchy yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah dan handuk menempel di bahu, segera berlari mengambil tasnya dari tangan Takatora. Saat ia melihat susunan pecahan keramik di meja, wajahnya menjadi merah.

Mitchy ingin segera menghancurkan susunan keramik itu, namun tangannya segera diberhentikan oleh Takatora. " Bicaralah padaku, Mitsuzane... apa maksud dari semua ini?"

Mitchy memalingkan mukanya agar Takatora tidak melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca. " Bukan urusan nii-san..."

" Lalu kenapa namaku ada pada keramik dalam kantongan ini?" Takatora masih menggenggam tangan Mitchy supaya ia tidak kabur.

" ... " Mitchy terdiam.

Takatora ikut diam, menunggu jawaban dari adiknya.

Berkali-kali Mitchy menarik tangannya, tapi tidak dilepaskan oleh Takatora. Satu-satunya cara agar Takatora mau melepaskan tangannya adalah dengan memberikan Takatora jawaban yang diinginkannnya. Mitchy menarik nafas melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang egois dan keras kepala di depannya. " Tadinya... aku ingin memberikan hadiah gelas untuk minum teh untuk Nii-san untuk ulang tahun nanti... Dengan uang yang kukumpulkan dengan berjualan bersama Kouta-san, aku mencoba ikut kursus membuat keramik... dan gelas ini kubuat berapa hari ini..."

Takatora shock mendengar jawaban dari Mitchy. Padahal tadinya Mitchy berniat baik kepadanya, namun karena kecemburuannya kepada Kouta, ia malah menghancurkan niat baik dari adiknya sendiri. Takatora melepaskan tangan Mitchy tanpa bisa berkata apapun.

Dengan wajah merah kesal dan mulut ngambek, Mitchy membereskan pecahan keramik itu dan memasukan ke dalam kantongannya. Setelah beres, Mitchy duduk di kasur sebelah mejanya. " Sekarang Nii-san puas kan sudah mengetahui semuanya?"

Mitchy tidak mengatakan apapun setelah itu dan tidak mau memandang Takatora. Takatora bisa melihat kalau Mitsuzane sedang berusaha keras untuk menahan air matanya supaya tidak keluar.

Tiba-tiba hape Takatora bergetar. Takatora melihat pesan di dalam hapenya.

_Ryoma : Cepat minta maaf, Bodoh!_

Takatora melihat sekelilingnya dengan heran. Bagaimana Ryoma tahu akan keadannya sekarang?

_Takatora : Kamu stalking aku ya?_

_Ryoma : Itu urusan nanti, cepat minta maaf sana sebelum Mitsuzane kesayanganmu nangis lagi._

_Takatora : Gimana caranya?_

_Ryoma : Tinggal bilang " Maaf" beres kan?_

Takatora membersihkan tenggorokannya. " Mitsuzane... maaf..."

Mitsuzane agak terkejut melihat kakaknya meminta maaf. Tapi ia kembali menundukan kepalanya. Takatora terdiam, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Takatora memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Mitsuzane. Saat ia mau membuka pintu, ia kaget karena ternyata pintunya terkunci. Hape Takatora kembali bergetar.

_Ryoma : Minta maaf yang bener, baru gw bukain._

_Takatora : Tapi dianya diam mulu gitu, sekarang bukain cepet!_

_Ryoma : Minta maafnya kurang tulus. Lap dong air matanya... Kasih dong kue yang tadi kamu bawa, kalo perlu suapin dia..._

_Takatora : SUAPIN? Lo kira dia anak kecil?_

_Ryoma : Ya memang kan? Udah, lakuin aja sana._

Takatora kesal melihat hapenya. Dengan agak kesal ia membalik badannya dan mengambil kue di meja Mitchy. Takatora membungkukan badannya di depan Mitchy, memotong kuenya dengan garpu, dan mengarahkannya ke depan mulut Mitchy.

Mitchy heran melihat kakaknya. " Nii-san...? Ada ap..."

Sebelum Mitchy selesai bicara, Takatora sudah memasukan suapan kue ke mulut Miitchy.

Mithcy mengunyah dengan bingung.

" Enak?" tanya Takatora.

Mitchy mengangguk. Mitchy memang sangat menyukai yang manis manis.

Takatora kembali menyuapkan potongan berikutnya ke mulut Mitchy. Mitchy yang disuapi terlihat bingung dengan kelakuan kakaknya. Selesai makan, Takatora mengeluarkan saputangannya dan membersihkan wajah Mitchy yang belepotan dengan kue. " Jangan nangis lagi ya..."

Mitchy memandang kakaknya dengan bingung. Tidak biasanya kakaknya berlaku lembut seperti ini.

Takatora yang dipandang diam oleh Mitchy juga ikut bingung. " Hmm..." Takatora melihat ke sekelilingnya. Matanya terkunci di tas sekolah Mitchy si sebelah meja. " Ah, PR nya sudah dikerjakan?"

Mitchy menggeleng kepalanya. Mitchy beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil buku dari tasnya dan menaruh buku di mejanya. Ia menyalakan lampu mejanya dan duduk di depan meja.

" PR apa?" tanya Takatora.

" Sejarah..." jawab Mitchy sambil mengerjakan PR-nya. Mitchy tidak banyak bicara saat mengerjakan PR.

Takatora tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Takatora melepas jasnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Mitchy. Melihat bantal Pikachu di kasur Mitchy, Takatora jadi teringat akan masa kecilnya bersama Mitchy dulu. Dulu Mitchy sering takut untuk tidur sendiri, dan ia sering meminta Takatora untuk tidur bersamanya. Namun seiring dengan pekerjaan Takatora yang semakin banyak, Takatora memberikan boneka itu supaya Mitchy tidak kesepian saat tidur. Takatora tersenyum sambil mengelus bantal Pikachu sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah menemani Mitchy selama ini. Tiba-tiba HP Takatora bergetar lagi.

_Ryouma : Jawaban Mitchy nomor 3 salah tuh. Benerin dong!_

Takatora terbangun dari lamunannya. Takatora makin bingung Ryouma liat dari mana sih, bisa liat tulisan Mitchy segala, padahal dia aja ga bisa liat tulisan Mitchy.

_Ryouma : Cepetan sana, keburu jam bobonya nih!_

Takatora membenarkan kerahnya. Dengan tenang ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke belakang kursi Mitchy. " Mitsuzane... boleh aku lihat bukumu sebentar?"

Mitchy melihat kakaknya dengan heran. Dengan ragu, ia segera menyerahkan bukunya.

" Ini nomor 3 salah, Mitsuzane. Nama jendral kepercayaan dari Masamune Date itu Katakura Kojuro. Kojuro itu sudah mengabdi kepada klan Date sejak masih sangat muda... Kemudian Kojuro itu sebenarnya memiliki keluarga di daerah Oda dan juga dari Hojo, tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Masamune Date, walau saat itu Date sedang di ambang kehancuran karena banyaknya pengkhianatan, karena ia yakin potensi dalam diri Masamune Date untuk memimpin Jepang..." Takatora menjelaskan.

Mitchy melihat buku cetaknya. Ia menatap Takatora sambil tersenyum. " Nii-san benar... Terima kasih sudah dibenarkan..." Mitchy kembali mengambil buku tulisnya dan membenarkan jawabannya.

Hati Takatora sedikit berdebar saat melihat senyum di wajah Mitchy. Sudah lama Mitchy tidak memberikan senyum kepadanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Mitchy pun selesai mengerjakan PR. " Selesai!"

Takatora tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Mitchy. " Sudah malam, selamat tidur...". Saat hendak membuka pintu, Takatora baru sadar kalau pintunya masih terkunci. Takatora berusaha membuka pintu itu, tapi masih tidak bisa juga. Takatora segera menelepon Ryouma.

" Bukain pintunya, Ryouma! Aku mau tidur!" kata Takatora geram.

" Sebentar... aku sudah coba hubungi Kazuraba untuk membukakan, tapi daritadi HP nya tidak ada jawaban..." jawab Ryouma.

" APAA?" Teriak Takatora.

Mitchy heran melihat Takatora berteriak di depan pintunya. " Nii-san? Nii-san tidak apa-apa...?"

Takatora segera mematikan panggilannya. " Em... Mitsuzane... pintumu terkunci..."

Mitchy mencoba memutar kenop pintunya dan tidak berhasil membukanya. " Loh... kok bisa terkunci begini..."

" Kamu ada kuncinya?" tanya Takatora.

Mitchy melihat tasnya " Loh, kunciku hilang...? Padahal aku selaly taruh di sini... Aku akan coba menghubungi Kouta-san... mungkin ia bisa membukanya dari luar..." Mitchy mengeluarkan teleponnya dan mencoba menghubungi Kouta. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menelepon namun tidak ada yang bisa tersambung. Mithcy membalik badannya, " Maaf, nii-san... aku tidak bisa mengubungi Kouta-san..."

Takatora yang pusing berpikir meringkuk di kasur Mitchy sambil memegang kepalanya. " Gawat... besok ada kerjaan yang belum selesai padahal... kalau tidak tidur..."

" Nii-san..." Mitchy mendekati kakaknya yang masih meringkuk panik. " Bagaimana kalau malam ini tidur di sini?"

Takatora kaget mendengar kata-kata Mitchy. Saking kagetnya sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Mitchy membuka lemarinya dan menyerahkan sebuah piyama berwarna hitam ke tangan Takatora. " Ini piyama Nii-san dulu... aku..." Mitchy memutar bola matanya sebentar. " Aku lupa mengembalikannya. Cepat mandi dan ganti baju nii-san!" Mitchy mendorong Takatora ke arah kamar mandi. Takatora yang bingung menurut saja dengan perintah Mitchy.

* * *

><p>Selesai mandi, Takatora melihat Mitchy masih belum tidur. Mitchy tiduran di tempat tidurnya sambil membaca buku ditemani lampu mejanya.<p>

" Mitsuzane... kamu belum tidur? Ini sudah malam loh, besok kan kamu sekolah..." kata Takatora sambil mendatangi Mitsuzane.

Senyum manis mengembang di muka Mitchy. " Oh iya..."

Hati Takatora kembali berdebar melihat senyum di wajah Mitchy. Takatora segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah karena Mitchy baru mandi, atau karena lampu remang-remang di kamar, Mitchy terlihat sangat manis, seperti wajah ibu mereka dulu. Takatora duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur Mitchy. " Kamu tidurlah, nii-san akan tidur di kursi saja ..."

Mitchy menarik lengan piyama Takatora. Dari lampu meja yang sedikit remang-remang, Takatora melihat rona kemerahan di wajah Mitchy. " Tidak... nii-san tidur di sebelah Mitchy tidak apa-apa kok..."

" Ta... tapi..." Takatora membuat alasan, " Sudahlah, aku akan coba pindahkan kursinya supaya tidak mengganggu kamu..."

" Nii-san..." Mitchy memeluk pinggang Takatora dan menariknya hingga Takatora terbaring di sebelahnya.

" Mitsuzane...?" Takatora yang mendadak dipeluk oleh tangan kurus Mitchy kaget campur senang. Jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang. " Bahaya tahu..."

Mitchy menempelkan kepalanya di punggung datar Takatora. " Ini pasti mimpi bukan...?" Mitchy berbisik, " Ini pasti mimpi yang sangat indah... untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama nii-san lagi... Jadi setidaknya... saat terbangun, aku ingin kehangatan ini tetap bisa kurasakan..."

Wajah Takatora memerah mendengar ucapan Mitchy. Takatora membenarkan posisi badannya dan menengok ke arah Mitchy. Mitchy kecil yang dulu selalu menempel kepadanya kini sudah bertumbuh menjadi remaja. Ototnya pun kini mulai terbentuk, dan wajahnya semakin manis persis seperti wajah ibu mereka. Padahal ia hanya berbaring di sebelah adiknya, tapi jantungnya entah kenapa berdebar sangat kencang. Takatora mencoba mengontrol pikirannya. " Selamat tidur... Mitsuza..."

Belum selesai dengan ucapannya, Mitchy mencium pipi Takatora. " Selamat tidur, Nii-san..." Mitchy memeluk lengan Takatora supaya Takatora tetap tidur di sampinganya.

Jantung Takatora serasa mau lepas saat bibir Mitchy menyentuh pipinya. Darah serasa semuanya naik ke kepalanya hingga ia nyaris tak sadarkan diri. Dengan segala usaha ia meraih tisu di meja Mitchy sehingga darah dari hidungnya tidak mengenai bantal Mitchy.

Akhirnya, semalaman Takatora tidak bisa tidur. Wajah Mitchy di sebelahnya, suara nafas Mitchy, dan kehangatan tubuh Mitchy yang menempel kepadanya, Takatora pusing sendiri dengan imajinasinya.

Keesokan paginya, Kouta terbangun karena alarm yang disetel di telepon genggamnya. Badan Kouta sangat segar karena ia tidur lebih lama daripada sebelumnya. Saat ia membuka teleponnya, ia melihat 105 panggilan. Kouta baru teringat akan misi yang diberikan Ryouma kepadanya. Dengan panik ia segera berlari ke kamar Mitchy untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya.

Saat pintunya terbuka, Kouta melihat Takatora sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan pakaian yang berantakan, rambut tidak rapi, dan mata sembab seakan ia sangat lelah.

" Eng... maaf, Takatora... semalam aku silent hape aku..." Kouta berlutut sembah sujud dengan ketakutan.

Takatora membenarkan pakaiannya dan melewati Kouta , " Tidak masalah... karena ulahmu, kemarin aku jadi bisa menghabiskan waktu yang sangat menyenangkan bersama Mitsuzane... Oh ya, cepet siapin makan pagi ya, aku mau berangkat ke kantor nih... dan baju maid kamu tolong dipakai lagi ya... Mitsuzane kayanya suka dengan baju itu..."

Wajah Kouta langsung panik mendengar kata-kata Takatora. Pakaian Takatora yang berantakan, wajah lelah, dan perkataan tadi... Semalam Mitchy diapain aja sama Takatora? Kouta menengok ke kamar Mitchy dan melihat banyak tisu berlumuran darah mimisan Takatora di dekat kasur Mitchy. Melihat tisu berdarah-darah itu, Kouta langsung memikirkan hal lain. Takatora pasti sudah menyiksa Mitchy tadi malam, makanya darahnya banyak. Kasian banget sih Mitchy... Kouta pun nangis guling-guling karena menyesal atas perbuatannya. " Mitchyy, maafkan aku~~" Kouta segera membereskan tisu di kamar Mitchy. Sementara Mitchy masih tertidur dengan senyum di wajahnya. " Nii san... aku sayang kamu..."


End file.
